A star at my school?
by AnimeLova34
Summary: Kag is a rich model and actor. What happens when she goes to Tokyo for a year of high school and meets INuyasha and the gang?(Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, but i do own every set thatz out so far.)
1. Kikyo Or Kagome?

Author's note

**Hey pplz, itz my second fanfic and I really hope it's better than my first one. As you can see, I luv writing about Inuyasha and the gang in high school so here's my second fanfic about High school. I already wrote 3 chapters and waiting 2 put them online so tell me wat u think about the 1st chappie and I might change my other chapters a little. Enjoy and don't 4 get 2 review it'd really help or if I'm online u can AIM me at Lolppl67 because I need suggestion. Looking forward 2 hearing from ppl! Thanks 4 reading thiz boring Authors note**. **O, psst, let me tell u somethin else**

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! Lol.

15 year old Kagome had everything she could ever want, but she was so sick of being a model and an actor. People would follow her even when she went to pick up some candy from the grocery store. Although she could just tell some one to get it for her she wasn't really bossy and stubborn like her twin sister Kikyo. Kikyo took everything for granted. She was treated like a queen so she had people act as if they were her slaves. Kagome wanted things to go back the way they were when she was a 5 year old normal kid on the block. But she knew that wasn't going to change. Ever since her mom became famous for her singing, they moved all around the world. Living in mansion after mansion. After they lived in one mansion they'd either give it away or sell it. When Kagome and Kikyo both turned ten, their mom decided to give them careers in singing. So, that's what happened. The twins became famous for a couple of years for their singing duet but things changed when Kikyo decided to drop the dead weight that was keeping her from her fame or so she had said. Kagome then took up a career in modeling. Turns out a couple months later she was one of the top three models in all the world. Kikyo still sings as her career and makes billions like Kagome. Kagome and Kikyo once in a while appeared on a movie together but the movie always would have one person die or move because behind the scenes the twins would argue so much and refuse to act with each other.

Now they were both 15 years old and both famous and rich with money to spend even if they lived for an eternity. For Kikyo, she liked the fame and guys drooling over her but for Kagome it was very much different. Kikyo wishes for nothing except for more fame and money while Kagome wishes for a different life. A life where she has a group of friends and actually wishes to be a famous star talking about guys and embarrassing moments in life.

This year it was Kagome's turn to go to Tokyo High for a year of high school. Last year she went to England at a private school full of rich snobs and other famous people. She didn't fit in at all because all the people there only cared about hair and looks. It was a rough year but Kagome pretended to love it and manage through the whole year. Kikyo had to go to a public school in Tokyo last year because their mom had decided that the girls should once in awhile see how it feels like to go to a school where normal and lower class people go. Kikyo hated it. She dated the guys for the fun of it and made friends with the meanest and popularist group of all. The preps. Kikyo would fly to their home in Beverly Hills every weekend to tell Kagome about what a boring place public schools were and how she was dating a Han-you and the fact that she was going to totally embarrass him in front of the whole school at the dance. Kagome felt sorry for the person that was going to go with Kikyo to the dance but she couldn't do anything.

Looking up the steps of the school in Tokyo, Japan, Kagome thought about the night when Kikyo told her about the plan to humiliate the stupid half demon. _Even though I didn't embarrass the guy, I really should apologize for my dumb-ass sister. Kagome thought to herself before walking up the steps. _She had his last year school picture that Kikyo gave her as a reminder to date guys and dump them for the fun of it. To tell the truth Kagome thought that he was kinda cute with the silvery hair and the ears on top of his head. _Shoot I'm already late for second period. It's really not my fault I didn't know what time to get up in the morning and where the stinkin kitchen was in my mansion. _Kagome got even more frustrated thinking about it and the fact that her mom made her bring two bodyguards with her.

"Oh My God! Have you guys heard! Kikyo is back this year." A girl squealed running into the classroom. "Oh my god, I think I'm going to faint if she is in our class."

"It's not Kikyo but her twin, Kagome." A smart teacher's pet that worked in the office replied.

"Did you hear that guys?" Sango asked Miroku and Inuyasha.

"Feh like I give a crap." Inuyasha scowled.

"Well I'm sorry but it's not my fault or hers that Kikyo dumped you and told you that she went out with you for the fun of it in font of the whole school last year. Miroku said smiling. But that smile didn't last long before it disappeared after Miroku saw the look on Inuyasha's face that said 'I'm gonna kill you'

"Student please take a seat," Mr. Myouga their history teacher said to the class.

"We have a new student in our class and her name is Kagome Hiragashi."

Everyone got really excited especially the boys that went out with Kikyo thinking they had a chance with Kagome.

"I don't care how many Hiragashi wenches come to this school because they're all the same." Inuyasha yelled.

Everyone turned to look at him and started murmuring about how he was still holding a grudge after Kikyo humiliated him last year and just about ruined his reputation at school. At that moment the door opened and in stepped a slim figured, raven haired girl. Behind her stood her two men in black wannabes.

"Class, please welcome Kagome Hiragashi. I was one of the few teachers who won the privilege to be one of her teachers."

"What's up babe, you're looking feisty." Miroku said in a sexy voice

"Oh really?" Kagome answered. She whispered something to one of her bodyguards and smiled at Miroku. One of the Guards walked up to Miroku and smacked him over the head knocking him unconscious.

"Hi I'm Kagome Hiragashi and I'm excited to be here."

Author's note 

So...... please tell me what you think!!! Review and don't 4 get!! Please? Anyways, I Have school tomorrow and its almost 11 o'clock so I g2g 2 sleep. Cya! O and one more thing...........................................................................................

**REVIEW!!! Lol sorry, I luv doin that. HEHE**


	2. 1st Day

Author's Note 

**Well, here's chappie 2 and I don't feel like sayin anythin so......... R&R Thankz!**

Disclaimer- O and 4 the millionth time, I don't own Inuyasha (Wish I did but sadly I don't ï)

"Welcome Miss. Hiragashi, I'm Mr. Myouga, **A/N- Alrigh sum1 has gotta tell me how ta spell her last name. I** **think its right though. O well stil tell me if I'm wrong.** please take a seat anywhere you'd like."

Kagome looked around the room for a seat. There were 3 seats open. Well now 4 because a dark-haired boy just pushed a friend off his chair (in this occasion it was Kouga). 2 seats were near the preppy area which Kagome was trying hard to avoid so she was definitely not going to sit there. 1 seat was next to a silver-haired boy, and the last was next to another boy with black hair tied in a ponytail with tanned skin. Kagome was heading for the seat next to the silver- haired boy who she was going to ask if he was Inuyasha but was stopped when a girl from the popular group jumped up from her seat and rushed in front of Kagome. "Hi, I'm Kagura, big fan of yours. Um...I'm sorry but this seat is taken would you like to sit with us rather then these people." Kagura finished the last couple words with disgust in her voice.

"Well who's sitting there?"

"Uh, um...I-I-I um I'm gonna sit here, yeah I'm sitting here so do you want to meet some of my friends?"

"How about we do introductions at lunch, class is beginning." Kagome said smiling as she took the seat next to Kouga.

As the teacher began talking, Kagome listened intently trying to get everything he was talking about. "Hey, the name's Kouga." The guy sitting next to her said.

"Hi." Kagome whispered back as she turned her attention back to the teacher.

_**Kagome's P.O.V.**_

_**Wow is this great. Going to school with average high school kids. And some people actually listen to the teacher. At the PSE (Private School Of England) Almost every girl in the class was checking their make-up. Some do need a make over at this high school though not to be mean or anything.**_

_**End P.O.V. **_

Kagome looked over at a dorky brown -haired girl with glasses the size of watermelons sitting in the corner. _That is what I mean when I say make over. Kagome thought in her head._

Just when the bell rang Kagome tried once again to go talk to the silver-haired guy but found it impossible with the crowd of people around her. The guards walked through the crowd and helped Kagome to the door. Kagome was about to tell them that she wanted to speak to someone but thought about talking to him at lunch because a crowd of people started heading towards her. Which were mostly guys trying to get a number or a date.

Kagome desperately tried to pay attention to the teacher but her desk was filled with a mountain of notes.

"People who are passing notes, see me after class please. You know it not...."The teacher's voice trailed off as she turned around to see Kagome with all the notes.

"Um...sorry about that." Kagome said quietly. 

"Well, it's quite all right Miss. Hiragashi, you don't have to see me after class."

"O, um its alright I'll stay after class. No problem." Kagome said trying to be a normal high student but she was getting special treatment from all the teachers and she wasn't liking this. _What is the whole point of the regular high school experience if your queen of the school getting A's without lifting a finger_. _Maybe I'll get a detention or something. This should be interesting. Kagome thought smiling. She was snapped out of it when she heard whispers from a group of preps in the corner._

"Kagome is a lot different from Kikyo. Kikyo would've yelled at the teacher for even saying that." A guy whispered to a girl sitting next to him.

Kagome looked over at boy she saw earlier with the cute doggy ears. _I'm sure he's Inuyasha. Kagome thought._

Inuyasha sensed someone was watching him. He looked in Kagome's direction and their eyes met. Kagome started blushing furiously at the thought that he had caught her staring at him.

**LUNCH TIME**

As Kagome stepped into the lunch line she was so deep in thought that she didn't realize her two guards desperately trying to keep people away from Kagome. _Wow! That wuz a big coincidence, the group had almost every class I went to. I wonder if they'll be in my next class. Oh yea that's right! I still have to ask that guy what his name is. This day didn't go as I planned at all. It's not a big deal that I'm at this school. I just want to be an average kid here but that doesn't look as if it'll happen anytime soon._

Kagome walked up the line and was reaching for a plate when the lunch lady walked up to her.

"Miss Hiragashi, your lunch came in for you."

Kagome looked at the cafeteria entrance and so did everyone in the room. There stood her butler with about 10 servants waiting to serve her lunch. Kagome thought that was ridiculous.

"Um...thanks but I thought that I'd try the school lunch today. You can give the food to the homeless. I hear there's one around here." Kagome said giving the servants a warm smile.

Then, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku walked in.

"Look, the queen bitch has all her food prepared." Inuyasha snorted.

Inuyasha was surprised that Kagome instead of eating the meal prepared for her, she grabbed a salad out of the cafeteria refrigerator and paid for it. Rest of the day went by for Kagome quite quickly and she found that the silver-haired boy and his friends were in every one of her classes. Coincidence? Maybe. Kagome was actually looking forward to her detention after school.

Flash Back 

"_**You don't have to stay for detention today Miss. Hiragashi. I told you during class."**_

"_**Yes I know but I thought that a detention could be an interesting experience. Never been to one."**_

"_**All right you may come after school. Rm.101" **_

"_**Thanks I appreciate this."**_

"**_1st person I know who wants to go to detention when they don't even have to." The teacher said smiling._**

_**End FlashBack**_

Little did Kagome know, Inuyasha had gotten a detention that day too, In Rm. 101.

Author's Note 

Oh, what now? CLIFFHANGER!(Pre-view:Kagome walked into the room and took a seat. Looking around Kagome realized that she didn't really recognize a lot of people until her eyes landed on a certain guy with the oh so lovable fluffy dog ears..............) Take a wild guess who? PLZ REVIEW! THANKS TO ALL OF YOU GUYS WHO REVIEWED SO FAR!


End file.
